Leo the Lover
by Katandpeeta
Summary: Leo meets Nyia at school and moves away after falling for her. What happens when they meet at CHB? Disclamer I don't own anything/anyone except my OC. This is my first fic so please no hate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Leo's POV)

I was in my third foster home, at the new school provided for me. I was sitting under the oak tree in the courtyard during lunch, when a pretty girl came over and sat down next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"No. I just saw you sitting alone over here and decided that I wanted to help you make a friend." The girl said

She had brown eyes and hair. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt and ripped up blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail and had a white headband on with it. She, just like all the other girls I get crushes on, was totally out of my league.

"Thanks, but I don't need any friends. I normally don't stick around schools more than six months." I stated. "What's your name anyways?

"Nyia. Yours?" Niya said.

"Valdez. Leo Valdez." I told her.

"Well Leo, why don't you stick around for very long?" She asked me.

"I'm a foster child and normally hate the foster home I go to so i run away when I get fed up with them." I tell her. I don't even know the girl and I'm telling her my life's story! I mean come on. But then again she is pretty hot- wait I did not just think that! Ugh! I mentally slap myself.

"I'm sorry. I never knew my dad, he left when I was just a little infant. And my mom never wanted me so she put me on the doorstep to an orphanage in San Francisco" Nyia said to me.

"My dad never knew me, left my mom before I was born, then three years ago my mom died in a fire at her workshop. So I guess we are on the same boat, sorta." I tell her. I think I can handle one friend. She seems to have gone through the same things I have.

"Well I guess so." She said.

"I maybe can handle one friend for a while, maybe." I say. Maybe until another monster attack or foster parents get on my nerves.

"I can too. So what classes do you have after lunch Leo?" she asks.

We start talking about school, and turns out we have homeroom, science, English, and math together. She tells me that she is just as new to Cash Middle school as I am. So I guess we are best friends, since we only have each other as friends.

* * *

**_~Next Day~ (Nyia POV)_**

When I get to English I see Leo sitting alone in the back of the class. I go and sit next to him and we exchange a few "Hey"s. When I look at the board all I see are random letters and don't know what we are supposed to be doing.

I lean over to Leo and say, "What does the board say?" You see I have dyslexia and ADHD, not a very good combo.

Leo leans over and says, "No clue, I'm dyslexic." Ugh! Not him too!

"I am too." Not a very cool thing to have in common, but its something.

When Ms. Lane comes in we al say "Good morning Ms. Lane" in unison.

"Morning class. This semester you will be doing a partner project over play writers. At the end of the semester you will all have read the play assigned by him or her and act out the scene of my choice.

"Partners and plays are already assigned as follows:

Rita and Jerri, Bertolt Brecht

Martin and Allie, August Willson

Mary and Oliver, Euripides

Katie and Taren, Samuel Buckett

Chase and Miranda, Henrick Ibsen

Skylar and Jake, Eugene O'Neill

Katherine and Blake, Arthur Miller

Corynn and Jared, Tennessee Williams

Michelle and Conway, Anton Chekhov

Leo and Nyia, William Shakespeare"

* * *

Oh no.

* * *

_Hey this is my first Fanfic. If you could give me feedback on how I did for my first on that would be great! Thanks! ~THGandPJO_


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo POV**

Oh No! I am not reading the most romantic/tragic play in history then acting out a scene with my best friend. Just when I started to like it here they have to ruin it with me reading and acting out a romantic play. This is English not Theater!

"So do you want to read together or alone?" I say awkwardly.

"Umm... Together?.." she more asks than answers.

"Yeah sure.." I say

**~_Once they finish reading~_**

"Ugh... Finally... That was one of the most boring plays I have ever read" Nyia tells me.

"You have read other plays before?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah.. I was put into a play and needed to read it." she explains.

"Oh.."

"Go ahead, laugh. Its funny!" she laughs. But I don't laugh at my new best friend, thats just mean. She stopps laughing and says, "I'm serious you can laugh, if i laugh at myself its because I think its funny, so you can too." This suprises me. I give a small laugh just to make her feel better.

"I've just always been told not to laugh at other people. I get made fun of all the time and do not like it, so I assumed that you don't either." I tell her.

"Oh... I didn't know you got made fun of. I don't care either way unless you start making fun of me." Nyia says

"We better go ask wha part of the play we need to act out." I say as I stand up.

When we get to Ms. Lane's desk Nyia asks her what scene.

"Hmmmm I want you to act out..."

* * *

**Nyia POV**

"Hmmmm I want you to act out, Act one, Scene 5." Ms. Lane tells us.

Great. Just great. I have to kiss my best and only friend. I just hope it doesn't make him run away. He said that he leaves whenever it gets to an awkward state in the year. I DON'T want him to leave. I mean he _is_ funny, charming, always fiddling with his hands, and maybe a little cu- No! I do not have a crush on my best friend. Whenever I get close to someone it leads to a monster attaking me.

"...You will have to do everything in the scene, including any kissing in it Leo." So Leo doesn't want to kiss me... Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean he probably doesn't even think of me that way. Ugh! I just don't want my best friend away.

"Yes Ms. Lane. We understand." Leo says.

When the bell rings for lunch, I tell Leo I'll meet him under the tree. Then I run to my locker to get my lunch. When I stand back up a shadow passes over me, I think its just Leo, so I keep walking. When I get out to the courtyard, I see Leo where he is supposed to be... _Then what was that shadow?_ I ask myself. I turn around, and I see the largest thing ever. It was about 10 feet tall, had chain mail attached around itself, but the oddest thing was the eyes- _eye-_ Cyclopes. I'm about to turn around when it grabs me and knocks me out, but not before I could scream Leo's name.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm laying on a bed that is unfamiliar to me. I try to open my eyes, when I do all I see is darkness. I here someone breathing in the room but can't see who it is. "Leo?" I ask.

"No Nyia, its me Apollo, your father." the man says

"Like in the Greek god myths?" I ask knowing this isnt real.

"Hunny, the myths are real, I am Apollo god of the sun, prophicies, and music. I am your father as well. When a god comes to earth and falls in love with a mortal, they have a child and that child is half-motal half-god, or Half-blood. There is a camp in New York that takes care of all these half-bloods called Camp Half Blood. You are in the infermary right now and you will stay at camp year round." he explains to me.

"So that cyclopes wasnt my imagination?" I ask.

"No girl, but one of the leaders at camp came and killed it and brought you here" he confirms.

if only Leo was here...

* * *

**Leo POV**

"Leo!" I hear Nyia yell my name. I look up from my food to see a boy with either a really large toothpick or a bronze sword. I also see a 10 foot tall person with one eye- Cyclopes. I'm about to get up and pick up Nyia from the ground when something weird happens, a wind comes and tells me to go back to the tree and forget about Nyia. I do go back to the tree but I don't forget anything that happens.

When I get back to my dorm I see a CD on my desk. I plug it into my computer and listen to it. At first I don't recognize the voice but then she starts talking.

"Leo. Please don't forget me. you will always be in my heart. When I saw you by that tree I thought you were the cutest boy in the world. I wish I could stay with you. Please don't forget me. Love always Nyia. I wrote you some songs that explain us."

She likes me? But I like her. Its never been where the girl likes me! Where did my best friend go? I want my Nyia back! I miss her already. My thoughts are interrupted by her beautiful voice singing the first song:

_We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes and the flashback _  
_starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._  
_  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And _  
_say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know...  
_  
_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was _  
_crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I _  
_said..._  
_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all _  
_that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the _  
_princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_  
_  
So I sneak out to _  
_the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So _  
_close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._  
_  
'Cause _  
_you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from _  
_Juliet."_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't _  
_go."_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll _  
_be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be _  
_the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Romeo, save _  
_me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's _  
_real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, _  
_baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering _  
_if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you _  
_on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been _  
_feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my _  
_head? I don't know what to think."_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a _  
_ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I _  
_love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad – go pick out a _  
_white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, _  
_oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

When the song ended I realized I was crying. Another song comes on but before it she says "I didn't write this one I just thought it explained my thoughts of you perfectly."

_I got chills_  
_They're multiplying_  
_And I'm losing control_  
_'Cause the _  
_power you're supplying_  
_It's electrifying!_

_You better shape _  
_up_  
_'Cause I need a man_  
_And my heart is set on you_  
_You better shape _  
_up_  
_You better understand_  
_To my heart I must be true_  
_Nothing _  
_left_  
_Nothing left for me to do_

_You're the one that I want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, _  
_honey_  
_The one that I want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
_The one that I _  
_want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_  
_Oh, yes indeed_

_If you're _  
_filled_  
_With affection_  
_You're to shy to convey_  
_Better take my _  
_direction_  
_Feel your way_

_I better shape up_  
_'Cause you need a _  
_man_  
_I need a man_  
_Who can keep me satisfied_  
_I better shape up_  
_If I'm _  
_gonna prove_  
_You better prove_  
_That my faith is justified_  
_Are you _  
_sure_  
_Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

_You're the one that I _  
_want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
_The one that I want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, honey_  
_The one _  
_that I want_  
_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_  
_Oh, yes indeed_

I knew that one! I watched that movie when I was little and with my mom.

She comes on again and says, "My last song for my one true love."

_If I should stay_  
_I would only be in your way_  
_So I'll go but I know_  
_I'll _  
_think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, _  
_ooh_  
_Will always love you_  
_You_  
_My darling, _  
_you..._  
_Mmm-mm_

_Bittersweet memories –_  
_That is all I'm taking with _  
_me._  
_So good-bye._  
_Please don't cry:_  
_We both know I'm not what you, you _  
_need_

_And I... will always love you_  
_I... will always love you_  
_You, _  
_ooh_

_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

_I hope life treats you _  
_kind_  
_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
_And I wish you joy and _  
_happiness_  
_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I... will always love _  
_you_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love _  
_you_

_I will always love you_  
_I, I will always love _  
_you._

_You._  
_Darling, I love you._  
_I'll always..._  
_I'll always love _  
_you._  
_Ooh_  
_Ooh_

She said she loves me... that Im her one true love. At this point I realize that Im sobbing and more impotantly that I love her too. She will always be my one true love.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Hey again! Please Please Please review and tell me how I did  
Good?... Bad? Hate it and want to throw up? Tell me!**_

_**I dont hate!**_

_**~PerfectPercy~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyia POV**

I cannot believe Leo is here! My best friend from middle school. There is just one problem... I have a boyfriend. And on that tape I gave Leo I told him that he was my one true love. Oh brother Malcom is going to go crazy when he hears about that little scene by the lake... I mean I like Malcom and all, but Leo... He was the only guy that I ever thought about. I really do love him.

I need to tell Leo and Malcom, tell Leo that I have Malcom and see if Leo had the same feelings that I did that half a year at Cash. But I also need to tell Malcom what happened at the lake. Ugh why is my life so complicated!

_Because you love him _

But I like Malcom too...

_No you don't, you love Leo. Malcom was just the back up guy I planted in your head_

GET OUT OF MY HEAD APHRODITE!

_Okay Okay, just making sure I do my job dear.. and you do love Leo..._

Whatever...

I go talk to Malcom first, just to let Leo settle in before I bombard him with questions.

"Hey Malcom." I say to my boyfriend. His mom is Athena and I really don't want to get on her and Annabeths bad sides. Seen them both, don't need them on me.

"Hey. What happened at the lake with that new kid?" He asked. Great, he already heard. Jez stuff gets around fast here.

"Leo was one of my only friends when I was out in the real world. He took care of me in the 7th grade..." I tell him shyly.

"Did you guys date? Did anything happen? Do you like him?" He asked.

"Umm.. when I had to leave and come here I left him a cd and I told him that... he will always be... my only... t-true l-love... But I dont think he liked me more than a best friend" I say quickly noticing the sadness in Mals eyes.

"Its okay Ny. I just wanted to know. I guess your breaking up with me now?" He asks quetly.

"Mal, no I'm not breaking up with you! How could you think that? Leo was a middle school crush. I really like you. I hope you kow that." I explain. His eyes light up as I say this.

"I really like you too Nyia." He leans down and kisses my cheek. I don't know if it was the right choice to talk to Malcom first.. Well lets go see what Leo has to say...

**~5 Mins later~**

"Hey Leo. Can I talk to you?" I ask him when I find him in the forges. Where else would a child of Hephestus be, the makeup room? **(AN: I make up really bad jokes, sorry!) **No. No son or daughter of Hephestus would be there...

"Uhh yeah Nyia. What ya need?" He asks. His brown eyes are staring right into mine making my legs go wobbly.

"Uhh.. Uhh.. didyoueverlikemewhenwemet... heh?" I ask so quietly that he had to lean in.

"Nyia you need to slow down and speak up." he tells me.

"Did you ever like me when we met in middle shcool?" I ask a little louder and a little slower.

"Oh.. Umm... Why do you ask?" he answers with a question.

"I'm just trying to see where we stand in our old friendship...?" i make it more of a question than a statement.

"Umm... I didn't like you at first, just as a best friend but then when we had to read that Romeo and Juliet I realized I did like you. But when you left that cd on my desk, I realized I loved you." He told me.

"Oh... Well I told you all about what I thought we were on that cd. Do you still have that CD?" I ask

"Yes... I kept it in my bags every house I went to. I never wanted to forget your voice. By the way where did you learn to write and sing like that?" He asks.

"My dad is Apollo." I state.

"Nyia, I really do love you still." he tells me quickly and quietly but I still hear him.

I start to feel tears forming in my eyes as I say that only sentence that will break his heart forever, "I'm dating an Athena boy."

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys! Sorry for the short chapter! I have just been busy with school ALL day long. I can never get a break. I hate high shcool it officially sucks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo POV**

She's dating an Athena kid. The only person I ever liked, she said she loved me. All I can do now is stand there dumbstruck.

"Leo, I'm so sorry." Her voice cracks at the end. I look up and see that she is crying.

"I really liked you in seventh grade, but it was my time to come here and all I ever thought about was you. But I knew, well assumed you were mortal. I never thought I would see you again so I moved on. Until I saw you today. When I saw you I felt a hole in my heart fill up with something."

Now I'm confused. I thought she said she loves this kid.

"Uh.. Well your dating that kid so don't let me stand in your way." I tell her. I feel my heart shattering into a few million pieces, I have always truly lived Nyia. And now she has a boyfriend that I'm sure is way better looking than me.

"Leo I don't want to date him. I like him but I have always loved you. Aphrodite proved that to me in my head a few minutes ago." She turns around crying and goes to the Apollo cabin.

* * *

She loves me? But... Ugh girls are so confusing. I need to get away for a few minutes. I take off running and see a beach. Maybe I can think there.

When I get to the beach I sit down and put my head in my hair. I don't know what to do.

I pull out my iPod and turn on one of Nyias songs. She titled it See You Again.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I won't cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow_

_I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow_

_I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again_

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_

_I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah_

_I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_'Til I see you again,  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
'Til I see you again, whoa  
'Til I see you again,_

_Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone._

The song ends and realize that this happened to me I turned around that day and she was gone. And everything that she sang was what happened.

I start to cry. A hand goes onto my back and starts rubbing circles on it. I look up and see a man I have never seen before.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Apollo. And you need to cheer up boy. My daughter truly does love you and you need to go talk to her. She broke up with her Athena boyfriend by the way." He says.

"Wow. My first conversation with a god is the father of the girl I love and he is giving me a pep talk to try and date his daughter. Weird." I say. Apollo just chuckles.

"Now go before I change my mind on you boy." And then he poofs into a ray of light.

* * *

**YOU GUYS IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I've been out of town for a few days and have had major writers block! Plus my computer is really slow so I'm using my iPhone. Thank you for all of the views! I have 60! I really want some reviews to help me come up with ideas! So pm me or review! **

**~PerfectPercy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nyia POV**

After my talk with Leo. I went back to my cabin to think. I don't know what to do anymore.

There's a knock on the door so I get up and answer it. It's Malcolm.

"Hey Mal. What's up?" I ask.

"Nyia I feel like you don't want to date me anymore. If you don't that's okay. I won't get mad I promise but you just have to tell me." He tells me.

He has a sad look in his eyes but I know he is being sincere when he says that he wants to know.

"Mal, I'm sorry. But I really don't have feelings anymore I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's okay you were honest about it and I can't really see us going any further in our relationship. So... I guess this is goodbye." He says. He has such a way with words.

"Yeah. Bye Mal." I get up and hug him. I'm about to go lay down when I realize something. I'm single. Leo doesn't know. Leo!

I run out the door as head for the forges when I accidentally run into someone's chest. And fall on my butt.

"Ouch. Sorry I was just goi- oh I was just looking for you." I say when I see Leo. Gods he is so hot. Did I just think that?

"I was just looking for you too Nys." Leo says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nys. I haven't heard anyone call me that in years." Gods I missed my best friend. He always called me Nys when we were younger.

"Well I haven't gotten to call anyone that in years." He says.

**IM SOOOO SORRY! Last week I was on spring break and I've been grounded for like a month. I feel so bad y'all. Plus writers block. And homework. I know excused excuses but high school man it sucks. Bye sorry it's so short. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am in high school and it sucks. I have no clue where I am going with this story and I have been working on a hunger games story that I know where it's going. So if you want to give me ideas for this story pm me or put it in the reviews. Sorry to all who enjoyed where it was going. **

**Love you all **

**PerfectPercy**


End file.
